


Gratuitous Violins

by ch63



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble about Steve and Danny and a costume party, which is basically a feeble excuse for a pair of appalling puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous Violins

Danny should have known it was a mistake to let Steve choose their costumes for the HPD Halloween party. Well, actually he _had_ known, but, heck, the man's a force of nature and Danny'd been swept up in the hurricane. Again.

But honestly, the theme of the party is "Music". Any sane person would go as Elvis or something. Not Steve. Oh no. He picked a pair of _giant foam musical instruments_. Of course he did.

Still, Danny can't help grinning. He points at Steve's costume.

"I knew you were a maniac. I didn't realise you were a _sax_ maniac…"

 

\-------

"No Steven. Do not. Do not say it, or I will _end_ you, I swear…"

But Steve just grins at him from where he's sitting on one of the perps they've apprehended. And seriously, how stupid do you have to _be_ to attempt an armed robbery at the HPD Halloween party? Nearly as stupid, Danny thinks, as someone who lets Steve "Dangerous Lunatic" McGarrett pick their costume for same. And how _does_ the man manage to not look ridiculous when he's dressed as a saxophone, anyway?

"McGarrett…"

But of course, he's Steve, so he says it anyway.

"Book 'em, Piano! "


End file.
